For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a damper mount structure that damps input of vibration from a damper in a process where vibration is transferred to a vehicle body. For the damper mount structure disclosed by Patent Document 1, adopted is an input separation type in which an inner elastic body for damping vibration, which is input from a piston rod, and a member for supporting the vehicle body load, for example, an outer elastic body for damping vibration transferred from a suspension spring (coil spring) to the vehicle body side are provided being separated from each other.
Further, as a conventional technology, there is known a structure of an input separation type for damping input from a bump stop rubber to which a shock is applied at the time of damper compression in addition to input from a suspension spring, separating these inputs from input from a piston rod.
In case that input from a piston rod and input from a bump stop rubber (damper main body side) are input with concentration (in combination) to one elastic member, the elastic member is compressed to a degree causing immediate losing of the compression margin, and if further input is applied in the state that the compression margin is lost, it is possible that damping effect against vibration cannot be obtained by the elastic member.
In this situation, for a damper mount structure of an input separation type, by separating input, which is from the piston rod, and input, which is from the damper main body side, from each other, the combined input of the both is prevented from being applied to the elastic member (damper mount) so that the damping effect by the damper mount is appropriately obtained, leaving the compression margin of the elastic member.